


Family Visit

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2015 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Family, Family Drama, M/M, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hazuki family visit the Ryugazaki home for dinner. Things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Reigisa Week #2, Day 6. Prompt = Family.  
> I stupidly left this one until the last minute, so I'm not entirely happy with it, but I hope you enjoy it!

The doorbell rings. Its sound is a shrill alarm through the apartment, almost a warning that someone is there to see them.

“They’re here,” Rei’s mother - Reina - says, repeating what the doorbell had already confirmed. She puts down her knife next to the few potatoes she has left to chop, pressing a quick kiss to her husband’s cheek before rushing to the door, not bothering to take off her apron. “Rei, come and greet the guests!”

Rei pokes his head out from behind the door, his face pale. “I’m still not dressed!” he hisses, using the door as a shield for whatever he has underneath.

Rei’s mother rolls her eyes. She had seen this coming a mile off - it’s natural when your son is obsessed with beauty, after all, for him to care about what he’s wearing at such an important moment. “Hurry up then.”

Rei shoots her an expression of gratitude before ducking back into his room, the door closing with a click.

The cool metal of the handle is in her hand before she even realises. She pushes it down and pulls forward, her face pulling into a polite smile. “Good evening, Hazuki-san.”

“Good evening, Ryugazaki-san.” Hazuki Naname is the spitting image of her son; every quality is almost exactly the same, from the tufts of curled hair to the slimness of their legs (although their noses are slightly different - hers is long and narrow, sliding off gently at the end, whilst Nagisa’s is more comparable to a ski slope, swooping down into an outward jut). “Apologies for the intrusion.”

“Not at all,” Reina says, moving aside to allow her guests to enter. “It’s wonderful to finally meet Nagisa’s family.”

“Unfortunately my husband couldn’t be here tonight,” she says with a sad smile. “He’s on a business trip, and two of my daughters live in the city, so I’m afraid it’s just myself, Nagisa and Natsumi.”

Natsumi has her mother’s eyes, but other than that they couldn’t be any more different. She smiles fully, radiating confidence as she bows to Reina. “It’s lovely to meet you, Ryugazaki-san.”

“And the same to you, Natsumi-san.”

“Hi, Reina-chan,” Nagisa says, so quiet that Reina almost doesn’t hear him.

“Hi, Nagisa.” Reina smiles at him. “Rei’s in his room getting changed, he’ll be out in a moment.”

Nagisa nods, eyes staring at the door but his body not moving towards it.

Naname speaks again. “So, where’s your husband?”

“Oh, he’s in the kitchen, preparing the dinner,” Reina says, looking to the kitchen. She misses the flash of shock that crosses Naname’s face at the notion. “He’ll be out soon to say hello.”

“Did he not have work earlier? Surely he would be too tired to cook a meal, right?” Naname laughs a little.

Reina doesn’t find it funny at all. “Actually, he only works on week days. He’s a clerical assistant.”

Naname’s eyebrows shoot upwards, creating a line she’d surely despise if she could see it. “I see. You had work today, then?”

“I had night shift, actually, until eight this morning. I’m a doctor.”

Her shock is evident. “That must be a tough job!”

“What is your job, Hazuki-san?” Reina ignores her remark and asks the question as politely as possible.

“Oh, I don’t work. My husband is the CEO of a large business, so I just tend to the house and the children.” She smiles when saying this, and Reina can’t help but think how lonely this woman will be when her children leave home.

Before she can offer a reply, however, a door clicks behind her. Nagisa’s face brightens.

“Good evening Hazuki-san, Natsumi-san,” he bows to both of the Hazuki women before smiling at Nagisa. “Nagisa-kun.”

“Hi, Rei-chan.”

“It’s lovely to meet your family here, Rei-kun!” Naname interrupts, drawing the youngest boy’s attention. “Your mother is a delightful woman.”

“Thank you,” Rei says, keeping his courteous refrain. “I am pleased to see that you are getting on well.”

“Shall we head to the dining room?” Reina asks, not allowing Naname a chance to reply. “The dinner will surely be ready soon.”

 

——————

 

Before long both families are seated at the long dining table, watching as Ryugazki Ryota places bowls in front of each person.

“ _Nikujaga_ …?” Naname says under her breath as the stew bubbles under her nose.

“It’s a family recipe that’s been used for a long time,” Ryota says, finally sitting down in front of his own place. “I hope it’s up to your standards.”

“It smells delicious,” Natsumi comments, letting the steam fill her palate. “ _Itadakimasu_!”

The phrase is repeated around the table before silence falls, allowing everyone to sample the pork and potato stew.

“Hm, this is amazing!” Nagisa says, looking first to Rei across from him, then to Rei’s parents.

Ryota chuckles. “I’m glad you like it, Nagisa.”

Naname, meanwhile, is poking at her potatoes with an apprehensive face, as though she has never seen  _nikujaga_  before. She picks up her first potato when everyone else has already long since tucked in, but her shaking hand doesn’t keep the chopsticks steady. A splash of broth erupts from the bowl as the potato falls, creating a mark on her blouse.

“Oh dear, your blouse is stained,” Reina says as she lays down her chopsticks. “Here, I’ll get a cloth for you-”

Naname stands. “It’s fine, I’ll get it myself. Excuse me.”

“What’s up with mum?” Natsumi whispers to Nagisa once their mother has left for the bathroom.

Nagisa shrugs, although he has a pretty good idea of what could be up; she is meeting a family who are completely different to hers, after all - a family who she could be stuck knowing for a very long time.

Natsumi makes a face and turns back to her food, eating only a few small bites before saying, “Do you think it’s the  _nikujaga_?”

The whole table look at her in confusion. Hadn’t she liked the food?

“We never have food like this at home,” Natsumi says. “Mum always says it’s peasant food, so we usually have  _toro sushi_  or beef  _yakisoba_.”

Ryota and Rei’s faces blanch. Who eats such expensive food regularly?

“This should be a nice change then, right?” Reina says calmly. “After all, it’s nice to have a homely meal every once in a while, I’m sure.”

Natsumi nods. “Yeah, I like it a lot.”

By the time Naname comes back stain-free, everyone has finished their meals, and hers has become cold. “I apologise for taking so long, the stain was hard to get out.”

“Your meal is cold, though - would you like it heated up?” Reina asks, gathering the empty bowls.

“No, thank you. I’m feeling rather sickly, actually, so perhaps I should let my stomach rest.”

Nagisa can’t help but notice how well she looks for someone sickly - she even has a new layer of lipgloss on.

“Ah, my apologies. Would you like some water? It might help the sickness go down.”

“Yes, please, that would be wonderful.”

Reina takes all of the plates away as Naname sits down, only for her face to scrunch up in horror once she hears the sound of the tap.

Nobody says anything.

A glass of water is soon placed in front of her, shaking a little from the disturbance.

“We didn’t have any bottled water,” Reina says apologetically. “So it’s from the tap. I hope it’s okay.”

Rei thinks to the bottles of water he keeps in the cooler, separate from the main fridge only to conserve space. His mother must know about them - she must be trying to rile Naname up, testing her limits.

Naname’s lips are thin. “Thank you.” All eyes are on her as she doesn’t touch the glass, waiting for her to take a sip. After a few moments, she picks it up, perfectly-manicured nails scraping across the surface as she lifts it to her mouth and takes the tiniest sip-

And spits it back out again.

“That’s it!” she cries, shoving the glass onto the table and standing. “I cannot take this any more!”

“My, is something bothering you, Hazuki-san?” Reina asks, eyes wide as though she hadn’t seen this coming. “Do you have heartburn?”

“Of course I don’t-” she lets out a scream of frustration. “I will not have my son be married to the son of some  _peasants_!  _Nikujaga_  is not a meal you serve to important guests, and you certainly don’t give them tap water! And besides that, which woman with any honour at all would have herself working a stressful job and leave the easy stuff for the husband to do?! Isn’t the man supposed to be the breadwinner? And let’s not ignore the fact that our sons are  _both male_ , and who even thinks men are allowed to get married to men?! It’s not  _natural_!”

Everyone sits with their eyes wide. Nagisa’s face is pale - he feels like he might cry.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you all, but I simply must leave,” Naname ends coldly. “Come on, Natsumi, Nagisa.” She strides over to the door. Natsumi follows.

Nagisa does not.

When Naname notices she turns around with an exasperated expression. "Come  _on_ , Nagisa!"

"No," Nagisa says in quiet determination. Rei stares at the blond, half wondering where this new Nagisa came from, half afraid for his mother's reaction.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Naname gives her son a strange look, as though she doesn't recognise him anymore.

Nagisa stands, fists curled. "I mean no. Not after you called Rei-chan's family peasants, even when they've been so welcoming to you this entire time."

Naname stares for a moment before forcing a laugh. "Don't act so serious, Nagisa! Come on, we need to get home."

"I'm not coming."

The pleasantries fade from her face. "You will come home with us  _now_!"

"No!"

Naname takes a step forward.

All at once, the Ryugazakis are standing, each glaring at Naname from their spaces at the table.

"I think it would be best if you left now, Hazuki-san," Reina says coolly. "Nagisa can stay here tonight."

Rei looks over to Nagisa, who is looking right back at him with hopeful eyes.

Even from her place on the other side of the room, Naname can feel the chemistry, and she hates it. "Fine," she spits, leaving an indent in the carpet where her heel presses as she whips around, leaving the apartment full of rage. Natsumi follows quietly, bowing to the family inside before closing the door behind her.

A few minutes pass before Nagisa speaks. "Thank you, Reina-chan," he says with a genuine smile.

Reina returns the gesture, her posture relaxing. “It’s no problem, Nagisa. You’re part of the family, after all.”

Nagisa’s breathing hitches, and after a minute of surprise he beams, light spreading across his face. Rei swears he has never seen anything as breathtaking as that smile.

And Reina’s smile widens - both at Nagisa’s gratitude and Rei’s reaction. If she could find the words, she would tell them more - that she loves them both, that she cannot wait for the day where Nagisa becomes her son-in-law, and that she is proud to have such a lovely person in her family. But for now, all she can do is pray that Hazuki Naname will see sense someday.


End file.
